Rebirth
by Dying Grin
Summary: When Rob Lucci, ex-member of CP9 and believer of dark justice, lay slowly dieing on a small battle-ravaged island the last thing he expected was for Monkey D. Luffy to slam into him, the last thing he expected was to find a new home and a new life and way of living. The last thing he expected was to be given a second chance...
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

Authors Note First off I'm sorry if Lucci seems a bit off since it's my first time writing him. The premise of-this story is what if Cipher Pol 9 entered the New World around the same time as the Straw Hat Pirates and Luffy decided to go to one of the other two islands when the crew were leaving Fishman Island and not Punk Hazard. On a side note future chapters will be longer as this chapter is really just setting the scene.

Rain poured down from the heavens as Rob Lucci filled in the last unmarked grave. The ex-assassin threw down the rusty shoved that had done the dirty deed and took of his top hat as a sign of respect.

The simple act caused some of the stitches on his chest to open and red splotches appeared on his once-white, soaked and unkempt shirt. He let out a sigh and placed the tattered top hat back on his head. Lucci couldn't really describe the heavy feeling in his chest, he could only guess it was something akin to sorrow and grief. It was a new experience for him.

The rain lessened from a downpour to a drizzle before stopping altogether. It wasn't long before the elements tormented him again, this time taking the form of wind. The stench of rotting flesh assaulted the man's sense of smell and made him wobble, that along with his high fever.

Lucci's perch on the cliff gave him a great view of the grassy field...and the mounds of bodies, he had organised them into piles when he had searched for his fellow former- CP9 member's bodies.

Fleet Admiral Sakazuki had wasted no time in tracking them down after they had killed Spandam about six months ago and their luck had finally run out at this small,uninhabited island at the beginning of the New World.

Lucci couldn't remember how many Buster Call's had been issued as they fought, but by the end of it the marines had suffered a huge loss and Lucci had been left the only survivor...that had been days ago.

Kaku...Jyabura...Blueno...Kumadori...Fukuro...Kalifa...all dead.

In the beginning he had hoped that Hattori may have survived,since he had not found the white pigeon's body, but over the last few days he had come to the conclusion that he would never find his old friend's body and that Hattori had probably been hit by a cannonball.

Lucci moved back over to the unmarked grave,he sat down Indian-style and just looked out over the ocean. He truly had no idea what he was going to do, all the ships had been destroyed in the intense battle. He didn't want to die on the island but it seemed that he had no say in the matter.

He had stitched up his own wounds and they were poorly made and always opening, his fever got worse every day and he was severely dehydrated and starving. He could not find any animals on the island and all the water sources were contaminated with blood.

Lucci's blood froze in his veins when the outline of a ship appeared on the horizon. In his current state there was no way he could win against New World marines or pirates. He could do nothing but watch as the pirate ship(he could now make out the fuzzy outline of a skull and crossbones) appraoched.

He might be able to bluff the enemies once they landed and they saw the mounds of stacked bodies but it was unlikely. Soon the ship's figurehead became visible and he could only blink in shock...it seemed to be a sunflower?

Lucci saw people standing on the desk, small specks the size of ants because of the distance but growing bigger every second. That was when the item of clothing that sat upon the skull and crossbones emblazoned on the flag became visible and Lucci paled. Of all the luck.

The rational side of his mind told him that he was just hallucinating from the fever because the odds of running into _them_ was minuscule and Lucci was happy to believe that, it was all an illusion and nothing could make him change his mind!

He was brought out of his inner tirade when Monkey D. Luffy Gum Gum Rocketed into his chest screaming at the top of his lungs, "LAAAAND HO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter guys. Tell me if you think I kept everyone in character. I hope you enjoy.

One of the first things you are taught when training to become a member of a Cipher Pol is to mask your emotions and never to let that mask slip even in the most extreme and surprising situations, some people had struggled with the concept in the beginning but Lucci had no problems. The most his mask had ever slipped,some people may even say it cracked, was when Monkey D. Luffy had continued to get back up in their fight at Enies Lobby...that was until now.

Sure, over the last two years his mask had often slipped slightly in the form of small,wry smiles directed to his comrades or a small chuckle after someone cracked a joke but that and Enies Lobby had been relatively small slips. Unlike now...

Rob Lucci was _laughing_!

It wasn't full-blown laughter, merely chuckling and even if said chuckle sounded naturally evil it was still laughing. The reason he was laughing was because he was certain his mind had shattered, the infections and fever had finally stolen his sanity.

It didn't really matter anyway, the slam and subsequent fall down the hill had opened up all his stitches. He would be dead in an hour or two.

Straw Hat Luffy picked up his hat off the ground and laughed his distinctive shishishishi laugh, "that was fun!"

Lucci barely struggled as the pirate picked him off the ground, "you okay old man you don't look very well-" Luffy abruptly stopped speaking. The rubber man took half a step back,his eyes bulging. "Pigeon bastard!"

Lucci snarled and threw a weak right hook at his old adversary,he was going to die fighting. Luffy easily avoided the punch and slammed his open palm into Lucci's chest,blood erupted from the ex-assassin's mouth.

Lucci's legs gave out beneath him and his back slammed into the trunk of a tree. The seconds dragged on as Luffy stared at the pitiful state the other man was in,the only sound was Lucci's laboured breathing.

What seemed like an eternity later Luffy put his hands into his shorts pockets. "Don't pity me," Lucci snarled.

The battered straw hat that sat on the rubber man's head cast a shadow over its owners head. Luffy absent-mindedly pushed his hat back. His face was void of emotion but rage burned in his eyes. "Where are the others?" Luffy asked. "Where are there rest of CP9?"

Lucci struggled to his feet,gripping the tree bark for support. "On the hill," he rasped,looking at the ground. When he looked up Straw Hat Luffy was gone. He looked back down at the puddle of blood at the base of the tree and suddenly felt light-headed.

He thought he heard the distant sound of an anchor dropping but he might have imagined it. The ex-assassin struggled over to a nearby rock and sat down. He didn't know how much time passed,it might have been seconds or it might have been minutes,but soon enough Luffy was back in front of him.

The rage in the rubber man's eyes was gone,replaced by understanding and pity. Luffy plopped down onto the ground and sat down Indian-style. They sat in silence,nothing but the sounds out of nature and their breathing. "I'm sorry for what it's worth." Luffy said breaking the silence,"about your nakama that is,pigeon bastard."

Lucci didn't bother to respond,too busy struggling to remain conscious. "You probably want me to kill you." Straw Hat Luffy continued,"but that would mean that your nakama's sacrifices were for nothing."

Lucci managed to raise his head and glared at the rubber man. "I'll have Chopper fix you up and if you want to fight me after then I'll kick your ass!"

Lucci sprang to his feet,the sudden moment causing red spots to appear in his vision. "Die!" He roared,charging towards the sitting pirate.

Luffy didn't move an inch as Lucci's fist soared towards his unprotected face,he didn't even move. Just before the fist connected Lucci was brought to his knees by a powerful burst of Conquering Kings Haki.

As the ex-assassin fell to the ground he faintly heard the rubber man say,"stubborn pigeon bastard," before he lost consciousness.

Luffy stood up and dusted off his jean shorts,he picked up the unconscious CP9 member and slung him over his shoulder. He staggered slightly under the weight,with a grunt he corrected his balance and set off through the forest.

He tried to breath through his mouth and not his nose,the stench of discomposing bodies was strong. He picked up speed when he noticed his right arm and shoulder were drenched in blood from Lucci's injuries.

Luffy was slightly worried about bring Lucci onto the Sunny but the ex-assassin was hurt and wouldn't be able to overpower any of his nakama in his current state. The pigeon bastard was smart,he would know straight away that,even under Chopper's medical care,he would be too weak and sick to be able to fight. But it wouldn't stop the rubber man from worrying about it.

Luffy suddenly realised he didn't have any idea where the Thousand Sunny was docked,he would have to search for one of his nakama. "_Don't let it be Zoro,_" he prayed.

His prayers went unanswered.

"Oi,Luffy." The gruff call came from behind him,Luffy turned to see his first-mate striding towards him.

"Who's the old man?" Zoro asked as he came closer to his captain. Zoro's green eyes widened as he figured out who the dying man hoisted over Luffy's shoulders was.

"It's a long story," Luffy called out,"but he's staying on the Sunny. Captain's orders."

Zoro grimaced."Aye,aye captain."

The two jogged along for a few minutes in silence until they reached the cliff edge,a steep drop to the ocean right below.

"I thought you said the Sunny was docked here Zoro?"

"It was,they must have moved the ship again without telling me!"

"Like always."

"When did you start being sarcastic Luffy?"

"Rayleigh."

"That explains it."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This chapter is about a week later than I would've preferred but last week was busier than expected. I hope you guys enjoy.

Luffy once again glanced at the fridge, weighing the pros and the cons. On one hand he was hungry but on the other Sanji was in the kitchen with him, cooking. Also a lot of the land on the island had been scorched and so food was hard to come by, not to mention that they might not reach another island for awhile..but he was hungry.

"Don't even think about it!" Sanji snapped, glimpsing one of Luffy's wistful glances at the locked fridge.

The Supernova childishly pouted,"but I'm hungry Sanji."

"And we'll have dinner as soon as my darling Nami-swan and lovely Robin-chwan are back!"

Luffy's face scrunched up. "What about the others?"

"Those shitheads can eat the scraps from yesterday."

Luffy's jaw dropped. "There were leftovers, but I'm sure I ate everything..." Luffy muttered, his eyes wide. Luffy sprang up, his chair clattering to the ground, "You kept food from me!"

"..."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Luffy yelled, his fists clenched.

"Just take over from the shitty marimo, already," Sanji groaned.

Luffy huffed and stomped out of the kitchen, feeling his stomach through the red cardigan. The Sunny was unusually quiet, no explosions, no skull jokes, no yelling and no shouts of "SUUUUPER!"

Luffy opened the sick bay door and tapped Zoro on his shoulder. "It's my shift now."

The one-eyed swordsman grunted in response and walked away. Luffy decided not to stand guard at the door like Zoro had, it would be too boring. "Chopper," he called out, stepping inside.

Chopper hurried over in Brain Point."Luffy," the reindeer chided, "lower your voice."

The rubber man nodded, "how is he?" Luffy asked, glancing towards the cot in the corner.

"He has multiple wounds, many of which are infected, he is starving and severely dehydrated. I've cleaned, restitched and bandaged his wounds and I'm feeding him nutrients and an antibiotic through an IV drip."

Luffy scrunched up his face, deep in thought. "So, no meat then?"

Chopper sighed, "has anyone arrived back yet?"

"So, no meat then?"

"Luffy!"

"Now you're yelling!"

A deep,raspy groan coming from the cot caused the two to stop arguing, A delirious Rob Lucci was struggling against his leather restraints.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked timidly, "should I give him a stronger sedative?"

"Yeah," Luffy muttered darkly, "I don't want to have to knock him out again."

* * *

Luffy sighed in relief when he saw Sanji approaching. The cook lit up a cigarette and inhaled the nicotine. "Shitty captain and shitty CP9," the blond mumbled.

Luffy tried to move past Sanji but the cook grabbed him. "Come tell me straight away if my darling Nami-swan and Robin-chwan come back, okay?"

"Alright, what about if Franky and Brook come back?"

"Those shitheads already came back."

Luffy walked away to the deck and saw Usopp running towards him. "Is he still unconscious?" Usopp whispered in fright.

"Kinda, he was moaning for a bit but Chopper gave him a stronger sedative."

Usopp exhaled in relief and wiped the beads of sweat of his brow. "Luffy this might just be the craziest thing you have ever done."

Luffy grinned. "I still think this is pretty tame compared to what we usually go through."

Usopp managed to laugh. "I guess so."

"Luffy-san," Brook called out from the crows nest, "how was your shift?"

Luffy stretched out his arm and snagged the edge of the railing, Brook took a step back as his Captain landed. "Hey," the rubber man greeted, "it was boring."

"So Sanji tells me that we have the infamous Bob Gucci from the logbook on board."

"Rob Lucci," Luffy corrected, "and yeah, his nakama are dead."

The perverted skeleton shook his head. "How terrible, even if he was an enemy in the past no one deserves that." Luffy knew the musician was thinking about the Rumbar Pirates.

Luffy nodded. "I couldn't let him just die out there, wallowing in self-pity, even if he hates me for it."

Luffy and Brook talked for a little longer before Luffy jumped off the railing and landed on the grass below.

"Oi, Franky," he called out loudly, "where are you?"

The hulking blue-haired shipwright came out from his weapon development room and strode over to the rubber man. "How can I help you Luffy bro?"

"I'm just bored Franky," Luffy answered, "how was your trip on the island?"

Franky scrunched up his face. "So not super Luffy bro, blood and rotting corpses everywhere. The land scorched."

"Not my kind of meat." Luffy agreed

Luffy and Franky turned around when they heard Brook call out. "Yohohoho, Nami-san and Robin-chan how was your venture on the island? And may I see your panties?"

Luffy grinned when he heard the faint yell of "No!"

"See ya Franky," Luffy called over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the side of the ship. He miscalculated and couldn't stop in time, the rubber man smashed into the side-railing. He fearfully looked over the wood, no damage. Adam Wood was expensive for a reason.

"Oi, Luffy." Luffy looked down, a wide smile breaking his face as he took in the side of the last two members of his crew.

"Nami," Luffy called down, "don't get mad but I did something you'd call stupid."

Nami groaned, a vein bulged in her forehead. "Did you eat one of my mikans?" She yelled up at him.

"No."

"Did you crack the code for the fridge and eat everything?"

Luffy pouted as he thought about the evil code. "No"

"Did you break something expensive?"

"No."

Robin's face showed no emotion, she obviously was slowly realising the matter wasn't as trivial as Nami thought it was. The historian placed her hand on Nami's to placate the navigator. "Let Luffy explain," Robin said softly.

Luffy took a deep breath, his hat shadowing his eyes. A gust of wind blew through, Luffy's red cardigan flapped in the wind. The rubber man pushed his hat back, his hazel eyes meeting Robin's onyx ones.

"I met Rob Lucci of CP9 when I was exploring the island."


End file.
